Fallen From Grace
by MiserysSin
Summary: Dylan is ur average 16 year old witch... or is she? Ok so shes Oliver Woods sister that attends Durmstrang? Well something about her sure isn't normal to find out read the story(Rated PG-13 just in case) DracoXOC
1. Whats that smell?

**"I never thought Id die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd of known" You awoke to Blink-182 Adams song blaring in your ear. Normally this would have royally pissed you off if, A) you had slept comfortably for more than an hour and B) you weren't still slightly wasted from last night. "Dylan Louise Wood get your ass down here and eat breakfast" You slowly and unwillingly got out of bed and walked down stairs not even bothering to change out of yesterdays clothes. You walked gracefully into the kitchen and saw your dad reading the daily profit at the table and your mother cooking eggs on the stove but no Oliver, good you didn't want to see him even though its been almost two years since you saw him and its not like your mad at him or something its that stupid vision you had in the vision- your thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying "Dylan what is that horrible smell and why are you still wearing yesterdays clothes?" ask your Brown haired mother "I dunno" you lied "I know what that smell is its a mix of beer and pot isn't it Dylan" came a deep voice you barley recognized. You nearly chocked on your orange juice and spun around at break-neck speed only to find your older brother Oliver Michael Wood looking very smug. You heard a plate shatter on the ground as your mother heard those words; you looked at her she looked like a fish her brown eyes about twice there normal size and her mouth hanging open. You glanced at your father he looked pissed you thought his dark brown hair would burst into flames any second now his big brown eyes were slightly glaring at you but you could still see shock in them. You did the only thing you could do you answered like all the other 16 year olds "yeah so"**


	2. Memories

SO you tuned out your parents yelling and thought of the first time you smoked pot  
(Changing to 1st person) 

I was on the train to Durmstrang I was crying because of the fight I just had with my parents. They wanted me to go to Hogwarts Stupid name I thought, I however did not want to go to Hogwarts because I didn't want to be known as woods little sister I wanted to make a name for myself. I'm not evil I don't think, but the only other school that accepted me was Durmstrang

I was just staring out the window until the door opened, I didn't bother to look up I didn't want them to see my tearstained cheeks. "May I sit here" said a kind deep voice. I looked up and saw a very cute boy he had jet black hair like mine but shorter (Imagine hair like Billy's from Good Charlotte) and the deepest dark blue eyes that seemed to entrance my crimson ones, I felt my breathe catch in my throat so I simply nodded. He sat across from me and looked me up and down but I didn't notice

"my names Jake by the way Jake Grey I'm 13 but I'm in my second year I got held back a year" I just now noticed he was a Goth/punk like myself

"Dylan, Dylan Wood nice to meet you I'm 11 and its my first year" "you look upset are you ok" I thought about it, in my head I was screaming

"NO IM NOT OK I DONT LOOK IT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF DUMBASS" unfortunately those thoughts became words, loud words.

As soon as I realized what I said I averted my eyes to the floor and said "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I just I'm sorry I have anger problems".

Then I heard something I wasn't expecting he was laughing and hard to. I must have looked confused because he said

"I'm sorry but your face when you realized that you said it was hilarious I've got something that will help relax you". He pulled out a bag of what looked like grass. "What is it?" I asked confused

"its pot you know weed, Marijuana" I was shocked.

I watched him as he took out a little bit and some paper, he put it in the paper then rolled the paper and then licked the edges to keep it shut, he did this once again he handed one joint to me and kept the other.

Then he opened the window so the smoke and smell would leave the compartment.

Then he reached into his pocket and took out a lighter he lit his first and I put mine to my lips.

He leaned over to me and put his left hand on my slender thigh and lit my joint with his right.

I inhaled and then started coughing as I was coughing Jake was laughing he sighed as he said "newbie"   
Tears started to well in my eyes as I thought of Jake.

"You're grounded no phone, TV, computer, friends, music including your guitar, bass, drums and keyboard not pot and any other drugs you do".

That broke my train of thought "WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT"

"WE CAN AND WE WILL" my father screamed back at me

"NO YOU CANT YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL PARENTS"

I ran straight to my room I knew what I said hurt them but I didn't care it was the truth after all.

Then my black door opened I looked up from my red silk pillows which I had buried my face into and saw Oliver oh no, oh no, oh no

I thought as he shut the door and approached my black and red bed then my vision came flooding back into my mind 


End file.
